Last Minute
by RevengeTheRaven
Summary: "I've never been a real big fan of fate. That's why I never really paid much attention to the numbers before. I guess they didn't bother me much. I've always seen my future as this great, big adventure book. And I've done a pretty good job of writing it so far. It's not that I don't need romance…It's just that I never bothered to think about it, really." Starshipping AU one-shot.


_in a universe where everyone is born with numbers on their wrists counting down to when they'll meet their soulmate, send me 00:00:00 for my muses reaction to their numbers hitting zero when they meet yours._

**This story was inspired by a prompt I had received in my ask box on tumblr. Just in case you're confused as to why there are numbers placed sporadically between paragraphs. Enjoy! **

* * *

_**0:01:00**_

I've never been a real big fan of fate. That's why I never really paid much attention to the numbers before.

I guess they didn't bother me much. I've always seen my future as this great, big adventure book. And I've done a pretty good job of writing it so far. It's not that I don't need romance…It's just that I never bothered to think about it, really.

_**0:00:50**_

Obviously it does now, considering I'm out here running around at 1:00 in the morning in nothing but my pajamas in a city I'm not sure I even remember the name of. It's cold, and wet. Heh, now I'm really starting to wish I put on some shoes before I bolted out of that motel, because the icy water is starting to hurt my feet. My body is so numb, but I'm not sure it's the ice's fault.

_**0:00:40**_

There aren't any cars out, and I wonder why. It's such a high tech place, even the crappy room I got has some sort of complicated electronic system controlling everything. Even in the shower. It took me half an hour just to figure out how to turn the hot water on.

I don't think about it much, though. I guess even in the city people sleep at night.

_**0:00:30**_

The numbers count down in sync with each and every breath I take. My heart beats to the same rhythm. It's fast, and unsteady. The feeling of a pounding heart isn't foreign to me, but neither passion or dueling have ever felt quite like this before.

_**0:00:20**_

It's only just now hit me. My life is gonna change forever...Or, it might. Maybe this whole thing is just some malfunction. Before tonight, I'd never seen the numbers get so low. Maybe I broke it…Though, I guess it's pretty fair to say I hardly ever paid attention to them anyway.

Whatever it was…fate, coincidence, destiny…Something made me realize now was the time: I had to go out and find them.

_**0:00:10**_

I can see lights…a lot of them, really, since the entire city was covered in them. But, these are different. They're coming closer, and for some reason I stop in my tracks.

Ten seconds. Well, less than that now. There's no one around in sight.

I won't lose…I don't know what it is; I don't know what this sudden desire is but I know now more than anything what I want the most.

_**0:00:05**_

My foot slides toward the edge of the walkway as I launch myself into the street. I'm crazy. This is crazy. So…why am I smiling?

_**0:00:02**_

As the lights move closer, I can see that it's some kind of motorcycle. It's funny, I've never seen one look like it before. It's the last thing I think about as I hold out my arms to block its path.

The driver skids. For a moment I believe they're actually gonna hit me…I'm actually gonna die. But when it stops I can feel the wind push me back from the force.

_**0:00:01**_

"Hey! Are you alright?" He throws off his helmet, and for a moment I don't know if I can breathe. It's almost like time stops. Literally. I don't know if the clock has reached 0 yet…because as he's shouting all I can feel is this…this heavy force that makes me want to stumble into his arms.

He's freaking out. He's worried. I can't bring myself to answer.

"Hey…do you need me to take you to the doctor? Are you hurt? Do you need help?"

_**0:00:00**_

And then, the next chapter of my life starts out with a few simple words.

"Hi, I'm Judai…Wanna go get some coffee or something…?"

* * *

**There you have it. Also I hope this serves as proof to my followers that I am not in fact dead for the 50th time. I'm just the laziest writer**

**Please don't forget to leave a starving artist some reviews 3**


End file.
